Fanart Contest - Summon Soul Painter (2018.11.15)
Event Information Website: http://activity.jumpw.com/scrawl300/ Soul Painters come together! On the occasion of the 6th Anniversary of 300 Heroes, the 2nd Fanart Contest has finally started! The competition time is divided into the following stages: *Registration Time: 15th November 2018 ~ 2nd December 2018 *1st Round Voting Time: 15th November 2018 ~ 2nd December 2018 *Final Round Voting Time: 2nd December 2018 ~ 9th December 2018 *Awarded Time: 20th December 2018 The registration and the voting on the 1st round will be carried out at the same time. Only the top 50 players who win the first round will be able to enter to the final round. All the awards are jointly selected by voters (50%) and professional reviewers (50%). List of Rewards 1st Place *3000 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *'Soul Painter' (灵魂画师) Title x 1 *Random All Skins Package x 1 2nd ~ 3rd Place *1000 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *'Soul Painter' (灵魂画师) Title x 1 *Random All Skins Package x 1 4th ~ 10th Place *500 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *'Soul Painter' (灵魂画师) Title x 1 *Random All Skins Package x 1 11th ~ 50th Place *'Soul Painter' (灵魂画师) Title x 1 *Random All Skins Package x 1 Work Requirements *Players must register their works within the Registration Time only. *The works that are uploaded on the website must be based on the theme of 300 Heroes. The name of the work must be filled when uploading the work, and each contestant can upload up to only 6 works. *Each account has only 1 vote per day on the same work, and each account can vote up to 10 works per day. *Participants can draw any official characters or original characters, but can't draw a real person. *Entries require the player to write their server, player name, and TYSB on it. The size of the entries must be below 1M. *After logging in the website, clicking on Your Creation (我的作品) to enter your online folder before clicking on the Start Painting (开始涂鸦) to create and upload your works. *In-game Rewards will be sent to the player according to their information that is registered on this website. Please check the account information carefully. If the rewards can't be issued due to the information error, the right to receive those rewards will be nullified. *Works must be created by yourself and must not be suspected of copying, plagiarism...etc. The contest organizers are only responsible for examining the quality of works. The copyright issues involved in the content of the work are the responsibility of the participating person. Any work suspected of plagiarism or involving intellectual property issues will automatically be disqualified. *Players who are suspected of vote manipulation, after the verification is true, their right to participate in the event will be nullified. *After your works are uploaded, they will enter the review section of the works. After the approval, the selected works will be publicized. If the review is not passed, the maximum numbers of uploaded work of you will not be deducted. *Players who win the cash reward will be contacted by official customer service after the result of the competition, please ensure that the account information provides to us is correct. If the winner doesn't respond to the official contact within 7 working days after the results are announced, it's considered giving up the reward. *During the contest, please enjoy to public your works. 300 Heroes promise not to use the entries for commercial purposes. *The copyright for the entries of the winner belongs to Shanghai Jump Network Technology Co., Ltd by default. ---- ----